


checks the magician can't cash

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Humor, M/M, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in junpei's mind, he was diesel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	checks the magician can't cash

**Author's Note:**

> this is old as balls but i still like it.

in junpei's mind, he was diesel.

a full tank of manly vigor and a perfect credit score of c o o l.

in reality, he's run two miles in the sweltering heat and there is an uncomfortable amount of sweat dripping down his balls (sometimes this is sexy - heeeey - but not today, it is sticky and messy and really not sexy at all).

his cap is the saving grace, trapping the sweat from his hairline from flooding down his forehead, blinding him viciously. maybe he shouldn't have worn his black tank and maybe he should have worn better breathing shorts and maybe he should have played more baseball instead of watching it on the couch and aki just passed him for the fourth time.

junpei will die here.

they'll find his body dried out like fuuka-chan's omelet rice (sorry fuuka-chan) and he won't be able to invite anyone to the recently formed gun show (front seat gets to the see the vein, okay, it's hot, like wow, please princess carry m e junpei iori).

(front seat is akihiko).

(whose ticket has now been revoked).

(as has the no honorifics privilege).

(take that akihiko-san).

junpei makes it another half mile before collapsing on the grass, oddly aware of the sweat collected in his belly button.

(also not sexy).

akihiko-san's shadow casts over him when he stands by his chest, holding out a water bottle dripping with condensation.

(akihiko-san is always sexy).

the cold drops hit his face and the sigh that comes out of his mouth is also not sexy. his boyfriend's face colors anyway and junpei decides to give back his no honorific privileges.

when aki sits down next to him, snorting at junpei's pitiful attempt to sit up by himself before pulling him up, junpei decides to take his water bottle and wash away his regrets from today.

if this includes making as sweet love to his water bottle as possible to drive aki crazy, well.

aki should be hot and bothered too.


End file.
